


Whingings

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sometimes, Bruce gets tired of Tony's whining.<br/>Disclaimer: So not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whingings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



Bruce ignored the vibrating StarkPhone. It only made noise when Tony Stark wanted something therefore, it was terribly easy to ignore. Besides, delicate work required his utmost concentration and that was his favorite excuse and usually true, no matter how much Tony pshawed. 

Finally, work complete (a great many hours later) Bruce remembered his phone (why did Tony give him a phone anyway?) and thumbed up his messages. Reading Tony's complaints about his arm in a cast and eating pie, Bruce rolled his eyes and made a call. 

Not to Tony. 

"Pepper? Yes, I just got Tony's message."

"Hi, Bruce, it's good to hear from you."

"So, uh, how is he?" Bruce settled onto a lab stool. Ultimately uncomfortable but his butt was accustomed to the discomfort. 

"Whining." 

"You have my sympathies." Bruce meant that.

"Don't worry, I can take care of Tony Stark." Pepper had a lot of experience with that. 

"All right. Well, if you do need anything, a cure for cancer; a babysitter...be sure and call someone else." 

Pepper's laugh rang through the telephone as Bruce broke the connection.


End file.
